Sisters
by MnM-Flurry
Summary: Love and Hate. War and Peace. Friends and Rivals. The two sisters who never truly got along but always wished they did.
1. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

I peer into the mirror, casting a quick glance over my make-up. 'The make-up looks fine,' I think with a grimace, 'It's everything else that's the matter.' Like usual, when I applied my make-up I paid very little attention to my eyes, feeling that they stood out enough on their own. They are a beautiful shade of green, which, thankfully, goes well with my hair, but I tire of people complimenting me about my eyes.

Forgive me. That makes me sound like I'm some kind of vain, self centered, egotistical, bimbo. I'm not.

Or at least… I don't think I am.

What I mean to say; is that I wish people would notice something else. My intelligence, for one, or my gracefulness, what there is of it, but I would be happy if somebody simply commented on my shirt.

Even Potter, the stuck up little prick, always mentions my eyes. No matter what the occasion; he pops up with a, 'Your eyes are like beautiful, shining emeralds.' or 'The peas on my plate cannot even compare to your eyes' or, worst of all, 'I wish to cut your eyes out of your head so as to stare at them forever.'

Am I the only one getter _major_ creepy vibes from the last one?

But I digress; the mere thought of Potter always gets me angry, which I try to avoid because when I get angry I also get ugly red blotches all over my face.

"At least," My Mother had told me when I talked to her, "If people are staring at your eyes, then they won't be looking at _other_ parts of you."

I can't imagine though, any other parts of me that anybody would actually want to look at. I am skinny and as non-curvy as a stick, have unsightly clusters of freckles on my face, hair so red that I feel like a stop sign, and I'm far too short for my age. All in all, I'm definitely not _pretty_; at best I might pass for plain.

Sometimes I think that I'm adopted; neither my Mom nor my Dad look anything like me. In fact, Petunia told me as much one day. She eventually took it back and evidently forgot about it; but the words still bug me, even today. Petunia's words have a habit of doing that.

When I was younger I wanted to be Petunia's twin so I could look exactly like her. That phase has passed but I still think she's beautiful. Petunia has long, silky, blonde hair which falls to the exact center of her back. She never gets pimples and can apply mascara with absolutely no clumps. She's tall and perfectly poised, like a ballerina.

She has a long, elegant, neck, and slender legs, which only reinforces the ballerina idea. Also, unlike me, Petunia can actually tan; a fact which I am painfully aware of. (Literally, painfully. I sunburn _way_ too easily.)

In short, she's perfect and I don't even come close.

* * *

**Author's Note: This will be a two-shot and I should have the second part up in... um... about five minutes. Hope you can wait that long.**


	2. Petunia Evans

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
**

* * *

I knock on the door again, "Lily!" I say loudly, "I'm waiting to get in the bathroom and you've been in there for _forever_."

Silence.

I'm about to knock another time when the door opens.

"Petunia," Lily smiles, "I'm sorry I took so long."

I can tell that's she's sincere; Lily never says anything that she doesn't mean. I hate her all the more for that. I say a dozen flippant things a day. I can't help it though, it's just in my nature!

With a last glance at me, Lily's gone, probably off to write a letter to one of her _magical_ friends. Someone much more important than me, no doubt.

Huffing, I walk into the bathroom and check my hair in the mirror. My long, blonde, _ordinary_ hair. Lily's hair is red and stands out just like the rest of her. Not only is she magical but she also has red hair _and _green eyes. There are bunches of people; both regular and wizards, who have red hair or green eyes. But not very many people have both like Lily. And so she stands out from the crowd. I don't. I'm normal. Just like everybody else. I have to admit that sometimes it isn't much fun being average.

Lily is beautiful, like a small, delicate, _fairy._ Compared to her I feel like an elephant. When she stands next to me I swear that I look like an overgrown weed. Even my parents seem to think that Lily is more _special_ than me.

Apparently, because I'm normal, and go to a normal school, and have normal friends, means that I'm not as important as Lily.

It's always, "Be nice to your sister, Petunia.", "Try to be more understanding.", and even, "We can't take you to your swim meet; it's the same day Lily needs to be picked up from the train station."

You'd think wizards would have their own means of transportation.

It seems like all my life I've been second to Lily. In fact, one time my boyfriend confessed that he only spent time with me so he could talk to Lily. The worst part was that we had been together for three months before he decided to mention this _tiny little piece of information!_

Even Lily herself thinks she's better than me. Maybe she thinks I don't notice when she rolls her eyes or smirks when I'm talking. But I do and it is infuriating!

I can't bear to deal with it much longer and I hope I won't have to. I met a nice boy at the park who was a perfect gentleman. We spent some time together and the next thing you know he asked on a date. He's never met my family, especially not Lily, and so he sees me for my real self. I don't know yet, but I think that Vernon is Mr. Right.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Hope you liked my little story. It's just my take on the two Evans Sisters.**


End file.
